Chipmunk Tour Saga: More Than Meets The Eye
by William Raymer
Summary: Book five of the Chipmunk Tour Saga: Team Chipmunk join the Autobots in their ongoing struggle with the evil Decepticons! Combines elements of the 1980s "G1" Transformers cartoon and the 2007 live-action motion picture!
1. Chapter 1

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book V:_

"_More That Meets the Eye"_

by William Raymer

I may own the basic scenario, but not the majority of the characters that appear in this story.

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The characters Max and Roxanne Goof (_Goofy Movie_ series), Lizzie McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon (_Lizzie McGuire_ franchise), Ren and Louis Stevens (_Even Stevens_), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Drew "Dr. Drakken" Lipsky, Sherry "Shego" Lipsky, Bonnie Rockwaller, Señor Senior Junior (_Kim Possible_), Lilo Pelekai, Stitch (Experiment 626), Angel (Experiment 624), Keoni Jameson (_Lilo & Stitch_ franchise), Kelsi Nielsen and Ryan Evans (_High School Musical_ series) are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

The character Jett Jackson (_The Famous Jett Jackson_) is the property of Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc./Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

All _The Price is Right_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Fremantle Media North America, Inc.

The characters Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hot Rod, Arcee, Bumblebee, Starscream, Soundwave, Scorponok, and Barricade are the property of Hasbro Toys, Inc.

The characters Sam, Judy and Ron Witwicky, Mikela Banes, John Keller, Maggie Madsen, Glen Whitmann, Robert Epps and William Lennox are the property of Paramount Pictures Corporation/Dreamworks, LLC. used under license from Hasbro Toys, Inc.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

The character Rebecca Hawkins (Rebecca Hopkins in the original Japanese version) from the animated television series _Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters)_ is owned by Nihon Ad Systems/Kazuki Takahashi (U.S. character names trademarked by 4kids Entertainment, Inc.)

The characters Jason Archer, Melinda Crosby and Zeo (Stitch and Angel's son _are_ my personal property. If you wish to use these characters in your own stories, please contact me via the e-mail address listed in my profile on this site.

As for the pre-existing characters...NO MONEY IS MADE OFF OF THIS STORY!

This story takes place a year and three months following the 2007 Paramount Pictures/Dreamworks Pictures film _Transformers_, placing Sam Witwicky and Mikela Banes in the final year of their education at Tranquility High. This dating is based on publicity blurbs for the 2009 sequel, _Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen_, in which we see Sam and Mikela at college.

Prologue

Johnny Five woke up a little earlier than he had planned. Around him, the three surviving S.A.I.N.T. robots were waking up as well.

"What's going on, Johnny?" Moe said. "I don't know how it is possible, but I am picking up a S.A.I.N.T. locator signal," Johnny said.

Curly looked at Johnny. "Totally impossible," Curly said. "We destroyed Number 4 when Hämsterviel controlled him."

"We need to investigate this anyway, boss," Larry said. "Wait for me here," Johnny said. "I'm going to ask Alvin if we could go out and investigate Tranquility." Johnny rolled out of the lab.

On the Bridge, Alvin sat at the communications console. "Thanks for taking care of Troy and Gabriella, Yubaba," Alvin said.

Yubaba smiled on the monitor. "_It is my pleasure, Alvin_," Yubaba said. "_Any friend of yours is a friend of Tsukiji_."

The doors onto the Bridge opened, revealing Johnny. "I gotta go, Yubaba. Tour business," Alvin said. "_I understand, as one businessperson to another. I'll give Troy and Gabriella your best_," Yubaba said. "_Yubaba, out._"

The monitor darkened as Alvin turned to face Johnny. "Good evening, Johnny," Alvin said.

"To you as well, Alvin," Johnny said. "Listen, the Three Stooges and I need to get some things taken of," Johnny said. "Can we go look around the town for a bit?"

"Sure, Johnny," Alvin said. "But, be careful." Johnny nodded, then rolled off the Bridge.

About an hour later, Johnny and the Three Stooges were approaching a junk yard. "The locator signal is definitely strongest here, Johnny," Moe said.

Then a voice called out, "Hello, brothers. It has been a while." Johnny gasped as an entity he expected never to see again rolled out from behind an abandoned car.

"Number 4?!" Johnny exclaimed. "But, how? We saw you destroyed by the Lightning Final Attack!"

"Thank him," Number 4 said, gesturing to where a Freightliner truck rolled into view.

Before Johnny's eyes, the cab section of the truck transformed into a gigantic humanoid robot that was taller than 50 copies of Johnny himself.

"Who…who are you?" Johnny asked the enormous robot.

The robot bent down, so that he could look into Johnny's eyes.

"Hello, Johnny Five. I have wanted to meet you for so long," the robot said. "My name is Optimus Prime."

A black GMC truck and an emergency vehicle parked near where Optimus Prime stood transformed into two other robots.

"My fellow Autobots: weapons specialist Ironhide and medical officer Ratchet," Optimus said. "As for how we rescued Number 4…"

"I have chosen a name," Number 4 said, starting to speak in a female voice. "I shall henceforth be known as 'Jazz,' after a fallen Autobot warrior who gave his existence to save Earth."

"Well, as for how we rescued Jazz, a team of Autobots under the command of a warrior named Hot Rod used an experimental teleportation device stolen from our hated rivals, the Decepticons, to beam Jazz off your vessel just prior to when she would have been destroyed," Optimus said.

"We were able to purge the malicious programming from Jazz's memory and restore her to full working condition," Ratchet said.

"We were also able to improve the efficiency of Jazz's laser cannon," Ironhide said.

"Now, we need your help, fellow robots," Optimus said. "The Decepticons were recently able to steal a starship from the shipyards in orbit of a planet named KO-35. We understand that your vessel is also from the Kerovian shipyards. Maybe you can help us."

Johnny tapped a control on his arm. "Alvin, this is Johnny. I have a report on something we discovered," Johnny said.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Tranquility, Samuel Witwicky and his girlfriend, Mikela Banes, were gasping for air after the most intense make-out session of their relationship.

"No regrets about getting in the car with me?" Sam asked in between gasps of air. "None whatsoever," Mikela responded in kind.

"_Sam, Mikela, Bumblebee, please come to where we first met-in the junk yard_," Optimus Prime said. "_There is something we need to discuss._"

"_On our way, Boss,_" the voice of a character from the TV series _N.C.I.S._ said via Bumblebee's still-damaged vocabulator.

Part of Sam wanted to find a way to repair Bumblebee's voice box, which was damaged in the long-ago Battle of Tyger Pax.

But, the other part of him-the part that loved the hottest girl at Tranquility High-was grateful for the help that voice box gave him in making that relationship possible.

On the Bridge of the Megaship, Alvin sat, slack-jawed, as he listened to Johnny's report.

Brittany, Kelsi Nielsen and Ryan Evans walked onto the Bridge and saw Alvin talking to Johnny. "All right, Johnny. I'll bring Brittany, Kelsi and Ryan with me. Out," Alvin said.

Then, to Brittany, Kelsi and Ryan, Alvin ordered, "Grab your gear and meet me at _Chipmunk-1_ in fifteen minutes."

_The countdown begins next time…_

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book V:_

"_More Than Meets The Eye"_

Chapter 1

_This chapter-and the remainder of this story-are dedicated to the memory of Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, the "First Lady of _Star Trek_." She passed away of leukemia on December 18, 2008 at the age of 76._

_She and her late husband, _Trek_ creator Gene Roddenberry (1921-1991), were an inspiration to me in my youth. They helped spread a belief in a brighter future for all mankind, a future I truly believe in. Rest in peace, Majel…and thank you._

_William Raymer_

_Yuma, Arizona USA_

_24 December 2008_

_  
Chipmunk-1_ drove through the lit streets of Tranquility. In the passenger compartment, Kelsi was surfing the Internet when she saw something that made her face grow ashen.

Alvin saw Kelsi's reaction, then saw her type something. A few moments later, a white flare of Megaship teleport energy on Kelsi's lap resolved into two black rings of fabric with "M.B.-R." on them.

As Ryan and Kelsi put the rings on, Alvin turned on the radio. A news report was in progress. "_—died today at her home in the Bel-Air neighborhood of Los Angeles. She was 76._

_Born Majel Lee Hudec—_"

Alvin turned off the radio and looked at Brittany. "Oh, my God," Alvin said. Then, turning back to look at Kelsi and Ryan, Alvin pulled a handkerchief out of the glove compartment and dabbed at Kelsi's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kels," Alvin said. "I realize how much she meant to you and your fellow Trekkers. I'll understand if you and Ryan wish to return to the ship."

Kelsi smiled despite her tears. "It's all right, Alvin. We'll be all right," she said. "Besides, according to D.E.C.A.'s tracking software, we're almost there anyway."

Meanwhile, as Bumblebee pulled up to the junk yard, Sam and Mikela looked at Optimus talking to five robots. "Wait a minute," Sam said. "Mikela, look at those robots Optimus is talking to. One of them has got to be Johnny Five!"

"Johnny…who?" Mikela asked. "I did a report on him in freshman year," Sam said. "Can't believe Mr. March only gave me a 'C' on it."

Sam looked back to where Johnny stood. "And, to think I'm actually about to meet him."

Mikela looked over to where _Chipmunk-1_ was coming to a stop. "Sam, it looks like this Johnny Five is not the only famous person you're gonna be meeting tonight," she said. "Look."

Sam looked over and saw Alvin, followed by Brittany, get out. "Alvin and Brittany Seville," Mikela said. "My God…"

Johnny saw Alvin and Brittany approach him, Ryan and Kelsi close behind.

"Johnny, you said that you had something to show me," Alvin said. Johnny nodded, then made a whistling sound.

Jazz rolled out from behind the trailer portion of Optimus Prime's body. Thinking that it was still under the control of Hämsterviel's programming, Alvin and Brittany flipped open their morphers.

"NO!" Johnny screamed. "She's all right! And there's more. Optimus!"

The cab section re-transformed into the gigantic robot known as Optimus Prime.

There was a glimmer of recognition in Optimus' optic receptors as he looked down at Alvin and Brittany.

"Hello, Alvin and Brittany Seville. I am Optimus Prime, and I need your help," Optimus said. "Our hated rivals, the Decepticons, have stolen a prototype starship from a shipyard in orbit of a planet named KO-35."

A look of shocked recognition crossed Brittany's face. "Alvin, that's where the Megaship was built!" she said. "Exactly," Optimus said. "That is why I asked for your help."

A strange voice came from behind Alvin and Brittany. "Optimus, I am receiving a message from Beta Team," it said. "Report, Ultra Magnus," Optimus said.

To the utter shock and surprise of Alvin, Brittany, Ryan and Kelsi, _Chipmunk-1_ transformed into a robot similar to Optimus.

"Commander Hot Rod reports that the Decepticons have destroyed the capital city of Edenoi," Ultra Magnus said. "I am sorry to report that there were no survivors."

"Those jerks have gone too far," Ironhide said. "It's time to start busting some Decepti-chops!"

"Alvin, we need to discuss a strategy," Optimus said. "I agree," another voice from behind Alvin added.

Alvin turned around and saw Sam and Mikela walk up t the site. "Optimus, we need to come up with a plan. With the Decepticons in control of a craft like the Astro Megaship, we need all the help we can get," Sam said.

"And who might you be?" Alvin asked. "Sam Witwicky," Sam said, extending his hand. Alvin shook it. "And this," Sam said, gesturing to Mikela, "is my girlfriend, Mikela Banes."

Mikela shook Alvin's hand. "And this is my wife, Brittany," Alvin said, gesturing to Brittany. "Sam, Mikela, it's a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under other circumstances," Brittany said.

"Sam, Mikela, Bumblebee, I want you to follow Alvin, Brittany, Kelsi, Ryan and Ultra Magnus back to the Megaship. Record all data possible and return here tomorrow night so we can plan our counterattack," Optimus said. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus transformed back into their vehicle forms. Alvin, Brittany, Ryan and Kelsi got back in _Chipmunk-1_/Ultra Magnus, while Sam and Mikela got in Bumblebee.

Meanwhile, back aboard the Megaship, Roxanne Goof was jolted awake by a sharp twinge of pain. Moments later, Roxanne's husband, Max, was jolted awake by an unpleasant wetness.

"Oh, shit! Max, I think it's time!" Roxanne said. Max reached over and tapped a control. "D.E.C.A., call Louis and tell him to get Sickbay ready! Roxanne's in labor!"

_How will Roxanne's labor impact the alliance between Team Chipmunk and the Autobots?_

_Find out next time…_

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book V:_

"_More Than Meets The Eye"_

Chapter 2

As Ultra Magnus/_Chipmunk-1_ drove through the night, Alvin thought for a moment. Ten, he looked at the stereo panel. "So let me get this straight, Ultra Magnus," he said. "You've been an Autobot this whole time and you haven't told me?"

"_I am sorry to have deceived you, Alvin,_" Ultra Magnus said. "_However, I was under orders from Optimus to not reveal myself without authorization._"

Alvin saw Kim Stoppable standing outside the hangar where the Megaship was launched as the two Autobots/vehicles came to a stop.

"Kim, what's going on?" Alvin asked. "All hell has broken loose, Alvin," Kim said. "Roxanne went into labor half an hour ago."

"How is she doing, Kim?" Brittany asked. "Well, at last check, contractions were ten minutes apart and she was dilated 1 to 2 centimeters, so we're still in the very early stages," Kim said. "She's at the hospital, and Max with her."

She gestured to Sam and Mikela. "Who're they?" Kim asked. "Kim, may I introduce Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend, Mikela Banes," Alvin said. "Sam?"

"Bumblebee, show them who you are," Sam said. Bumblebee transformed into his humanoid form.

"And that's not the half of it," Alvin said. "Ultra Magnus, if you would?"

Kim looked on in utter shock as _Chipmunk-1_ transformed into another humanoid robot.

"Hello, Kim. I am Ultra Magnus," Ultra Magnus said. Kim was frozen and babbling incoherently. Suddenly, there was movement from a pocket of Kim's shorts. A pink head popped out from the pocket.

"Rufus?" Alvin said. Brittany lightly slapped Alvin on the back of the head. "Think a little harder," Brittany said. And so, Alvin did. And then, a thought rushed into his mind. "_Launch,_" Alvin thought.

Launch, Jookiba Experiment No. 607, whispered into Kim's ear. Suddenly, Kim came out of her "coma." "Thanks, Launch," Kim said. "Remind me to give you an extra piece of cheese for dinner tomorrow."

Launch squeaked happily, then climbed back into Kim's pocket.

The next morning, Alvin woke to a summons from D.E.C.A. "_Alvin, stand by to teleport to the hospital. You asked to be kept abreast of the progress of Roxanne's labor._" After putting on some fresh clothes, Alvin teleported to the hospital.

"Max, how is she?" Alvin asked. "Asleep, for the moment," Max said. "At last check, Roxanne was dilated to 9 centimeters. Doctors say she should be ready to deliver any moment now."

"Max?" a weakened voice called out. Max stood up and moved over to sit at Roxanne's side.

A couple of hours later, a call from D.E.C.A. interrupted all activity on the Megaship.

"_Attention, all tour personnel. It is my privilege to announce that Chief Costume Designer Roxanne Goof has given birth to twin girls,_" D.E.C.A. said.

"_Baby A, named Padmé Adriana, was born at 12:46 PM and weighed in at 5 lbs., 7.3 ounces. Baby B, named Majel Michelle, was born 45 minutes after Padmé Adriana, and weighed in at 5 lbs., 4.7 ounces. Mother, father and children are all doing fine. D.E.C.A., out._"

Activity resumed, but with a new spirit of life and energy. Alvin smiled at Brittany. "Someday, Brittany, we'll be as lucky as Max and Roxanne are now," Alvin said. "But now onto more pressing matters."

Alvin stood from the command chair. "All able-bodied tour personnel, report to the land vehicle deployment bay. D.E.C.A., prepare the portable briefing equipment," Alvin said.

In the land vehicle deployment bay, Alvin pushed a button on his remote. "1 year and three months ago, the Earth was invaded by sentient robotic aliens from the planet Cybertron," Alvin said.

"Cybertron?" Jett Jackson-the Black Toon Force Ranger-said. "Never heard of it." "That is because it was destroyed in a war thousands of years ago," Sam said. "The two factions at the core of the conflict-the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons-sent warriors in search of an artifact called the 'All-Spark.'"

Alvin pushed another button on the remote he had. A huge cube-shaped opject filled the screen. "The All-Spark had the potential to bring life to life-less objects."

"_Had _the potential?" Ren Stevens, the Yellow Toon Force Ranger, asked.

"As a result of an intense battle between Optimus Prime-the leader of the Autobots-and Megatron-the leader of the Decepticons-the All-Spark was destroyed," Sam said. "I should know-I pushed the All-Spark into Megatron's life-spark, causing an overload that destroyed both Megatron and the All-Spark."

"So, let me get this straight," Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire-the White Toon Force Ranger-said. "These 'Decepticons' stole a ship from the same facility the Megaship was built at, and the Autobots need our help to fight it."

"Exactly," Mikela said. Jason Archer, the Red Toon Force Ranger, stood up from his chair. The other Toon Force Rangers followed suit.

"Sam, the Toon Force stands ready to fight at your side. Toon Force Rangers, It's Morphin' Time!"

"**Red Ranger Power!**" Jason said.

"**Pink Ranger Power!**" Kim said.

"**Blue Ranger Power!**" Louis said.

"**Yellow Ranger Power!**" Ren said.

"**Black Ranger Power!**" Jett said.

"**White Ranger Power!**" Lizzie said.

"**Green Ranger Power!**" Ron said.

The Toon Force Rangers' suits appeared in flashes of colored light. Then, Alvin looked at Brittany. "Chipmunks…" Alvin began. "…and Chipettes…" Brittany continued.

"…Let's Rocket!" they both said. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor opened their morphers and dialed "3-3-5." The Neo-Space Ranger suits appeared.

"_Alvin, I am picking up a transmission on an Autobot frequency,_" Ultra Magnus said. "Let's hear it," Alvin said.

"_This is Hot Rod, commander of Beta Team. We have set up a listening post on the natural satellite of this system's third planet. Please advise,_" Hot Rod said.

"_This is Ultra Magnus, and I speak for Optimus Prime_," Ultra Magnus said. "_Keep scanning. The Kerovian vessel stolen by the Decepticons is, no doubt, still on course for Earth._"

"_Acknowledged, Ultra Magnus_," Hot Rod said. "_Standing by. Out._"

Alvin/NeoRed turned to Jason/TFRed. "Better call your Zords, Jase. If the prototype the Decepticons stole is as powerful as Optimus described, we might need all the help we can get," Alvin said. "In fact, I have an idea. Call your Zords, and I'll handle the rest."

Alvin/NeoRed left the l.v.d.b. as Jason/TFRed began to call the Toon Force's Zords.

On the Bridge, Alvin sat at the Communications console. "D.E.C.A., send the following text message to Yubaba, Priority 1." Alvin began to type.

TSUKIJI BATHHOUSE

OUTSIDE TOYKO, JAPAN

Yubaba was looking over the day's accounts when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," Yubaba said.

The doors opened, revealing Haku-Yubaba's right-hand man. "My lady, we received a priority-1 coded text message from the Astro Megaship," Haku said. "Well, let's hear it," Yubaba said.

"From: Red Neo-Space Ranger

To: Yubaba

Body of Message:

We need the assistance of _Studio Ghibli Sentai OhRanger _on a matter of the utmost importance. Also, a pair of individuals with a ship named after them are needed as well."

"'Individuals with a ship named after them,'" Yubaba repeated. A smile creased Yubaba's huge face. "Haku, tell our honorable visitors the situation and ask for their help," she said.

"Yes, my lady," Haku said before turning to leave.

_Will the OhRangers and the _"_Individuals with a ship named after them_" _make it in time?_

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book V:_

"_More Than Meets The Eye"_

Chapter

Alvin was reading his favorite book-_Deep Six: The Continuing Adventures of L.J. Tibbs_ by Thom E. Gemcity-when D.E.C.A's voice came on the comm.

"_Alvin, I am receiving a message from Moger Plaza. It's Mr. Adamle_," D.E.C.A. said. "Put it through," Alvin said as he put the book down.

The face of William Adamle, the head of SFM Records, appeared in Alvin's screen. "_Hey, Alvin! How are ya, man?_" Adamle said.

"Fine, Bill. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Alvin asked. "_Well, _Beyond the Mystic_ was just certified Platinum by the R.I.A.A.," _Adamle said. "_Congratulations_."

"Thanks, Bill," Alvin said. "Is there anything else?" "_Yes, there is_," Adamle said. "_I've set up a record signing at Tranquility Central Mall." _

"We're in Tranquility for a concert on Thursday anyway," Alvin said. "When is it?" "_Day after the concert,_" Adamle said. "_Once again, congratulations. Adamle, out._"

"_Alvin, Max, Roxanne, Padmé and Majel Goof are requesting permission to board,_" D.E.C.A. said. "Permission granted," Alvin said. "Prepare appropriate quarters."

"_Acknowledged,_" D.E.C.A. said as Alvin picked up his book and resumed reading.

Meanwhile, Kelsi and Ryan smiled as she saw Max and Roxanne pushing twin baby carriages. "Hey, Max! Roxanne! Congratulations!" Kelsi said.

"Thanks, Kelsi," Roxanne said. "Thanks, by the way, for naming your youngest Majel," Ryan said. "Well," Max said, "Alvin told me about your reaction to Mrs. Roddenberry's death and how much she meant to you, Kelsi. So, we figured, 'why the heck not?'"

Things remained quiet for the next few days, although there were reports that the Decepticons were continuing their rampage throughout the galaxy. Finally, the day after Team Chipmunk's concert, the record signing arrived.

With a couple of hours to go before the signing, Alvin heard that there was another signing occurring at the mall-a book signing with Alvin's favorite author. So, Alvin asked D.E.C.A. to teleport Alvin's copy of _Deep Six: The Continuing Adventures of L.J. Tibbs_ to him so he could get it signed by Thom E. Gemcity.

Alvin smiled at Gemcity when he got to the front of the line. "Hello, Mr. Gemcity," Alvin said. "I am a big fan of yours. I just can't wait for your next book," Alvin said. "Thank you," Gemcity said. "What's your name?"

Then, as soon as he had said those words, Gemcity happened to look up and see the person asking for his autograph. "I think it is I who should be asking for your autograph, Alvin," Gemcity said. "By the way, the new book should be released next month. It is called _Deep Six: Rock Hollow_."

"I'll look forward to it," Alvin said as Thom signed the book. "I'll save a copy of _Beyond the Mystic_ for you at our signing."

As Alvin walked away, Thom smiled. He had a big celebrity as his biggest fan.

Later that day, at the record signing, Alvin smiled as a young, brown-haired girl walked up to him. "What's your name?" Alvin said. "Miley Stewart," the girl said. "I'm a big fan of yours." "'To Miley Stewart, keep rocking on. Alvin,'" Alvin said. "You know who Hannah Montana is, Ms. Stewart?"

"Yeah," Miley said. "Who doesn't?" "Well, Ms. Montana is a big fan of ours," Alvin said. "She even performed at my wedding. She said—let me see if I remember this right—'I am happy to be here this evening. I grew up listening to the music of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. When I finally started my music career, I was happy to be signed to the same label as those amazing groups. And now, it is my ultimate honor to sing for the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Alvin and Brittany Seville.'"

Miley turned pale, then picked up her CD and ran away. "Was it something I said?" Alvin said.

Later, after the signing had ended, Alvin heard his communicator beep. "Go for Alvin," he said before ducking behind a wall. "_This is Johnny!_" Johnny said, urgency in his voice. "_Hot Rod reports that the Kerovian vessel stolen by the Decepticons has entered the Terran system! Hurry back to the ship!_"

"Stand by," Alvin said. He looked around the area for a moment, then-satisfied that no one was around-flipped open his morpher. "Let's Rocket!" Alvin said before dialing "3-3-5."

Unfortunately, Miley came around the corner and saw Alvin morph into the Red Neo-Space Ranger. Then, he teleported away. "Power Rangers say what?!?" Miley whispered, still stunned that Alvin had apparently stumbled across her deepest secret—that she was really Hannah Montana.

_The battle against the Decepticons begins next time._

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book V:_

"_More Than Meets the Eye"_

Chapter 4

Alvin resolved on the Bridge of the Megaship. Brittany turned to Alvin. "Incoming distress call from the Autobot moon base," she said.

"_Ultra Magnus, this is Commander Hot Rod. The Decepticons have attacked the moonbase, killing all but myself and Lieutenant Arcee. Need emergency evac!_"

"Commander Hot Rod, I am the Red Neo-Space Power Rangers, speaking on behalf of Ultra Magnus," Alvin said. "We are on our way!"

As soon as the channel closed, Alvin turned to the nearest D.E.C.A. pickup. "D.E.C.A., put me through to the Ninja Megazord," Alvin said. "Jason, did you hear that?"

"_I did, Alvin,_" Jason said. "_As Ironhide says, let's bust some Decepti-chops!_"

"Let's go, guys!" Alvin said. "Johnny, set course for the moon!"

The Astro Megaship took off and soared through the atmosphere, followed close behind by the Ninja Megazord.

Meanwhile, in a crater on the moon, Hot Rod-commander of the ill-fated Beta Team-looked at his second-in-command, Arcee.

"Were you able to get the message off, Hot Rod?" Arcee asked. "I think I did," Hot Rod said. "Let's just hope those Power Rangers get here in time."

An explosion near the rim of the crater Hot Rod and Arcee laid in sent them scurrying.

From the remnants of the Machine Empire's command center, Starscream-leader of the Decepticons since Megatron's destructions-let out a chuckle.

"We should just let Scorponok destroy those two Autobot scumbuckets and get it over with," Ravage said.

"Patience, Ravage," Starscream said. "If there was one thing our dear, departed leader Megatron taught me, it's that patience is a virtue. We will destroy those Autobots, but in good time."

"Besides, Ravage, our true target is not those two Autobots lurking around out there," Starscream continued. "Our true target is the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime."

A sight far above the lunar surface caught Starscream's optics. "And if my calculations are correct, he should be right on that ship," Starscream said, gesturing to where the Astro Megaship was landing, followed by the Ninja Megazord.

The Megaship then transformed into the Astro Megazord. "Optimus, we'll look for Hot Rod and Arcee on our Cyber Sliders," Alvin said. "Jason, you and the Toon Force will look for and destroy the Kerovian prototype."

"Right, Alvin," Jason said. "Guys, let's go." The Toon Force moved off, while the Neo-Space Rangers flew off to look for Hot Rod and Arcee.

Optimus looked at Sam and Mikela. "How can we be breathing on the moon?" Sam asked.

"According to the information I scanned off the Internet before I first met you, the sorceress Rita Repulsa created an oxygen/gravity envelope here so that she and her minions could survive here," Optimus said.

"Rita Repulsa survived here, but you won't!" a voice called out. Then, laser bolts began flying everywhere.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the Fra Mauro highlands, Eleanor sighted Hot Rod and Arcee. "Alvin, I found them!" Eleanor said. "_On our way, Ellie,_" Alvin said.

Hot Rod watched as the Neo-Space Rangers landed. "Arcee! The Power Rangers are here!" he said. "Commander Hot Rod! Lieutenant Arcee! Where are you?!" the Red Ranger said.

"Over here!" Hot Rod said as he and Arcee climbed out of the crater. "Which one of you is the leader?"

"I am," the Red Ranger said as he stepped forward. "Please follow us back to our landing site."

So, Hot Rod and Arcee followed the Neo-Space Rangers back to the landing site. However, by the time they got there, all hell had broken loose: the two Megazords were fighting Ravage and another Decepticon, while Ironhide and Ratchet were fighting two other Decepticons.

"Where's Optimus?" Alvin exclaimed. "Over there," Sam said. "But, he told us to stay out of it," Mikela said.

But the Neo-Space Rangers jumped in the Astro Megazord and went to where Optimus was fighting Starscream.

"No more, Optimus Prime! Grant me mercy, I beg of you!" Starscream shouted. "You, who follow the ways of Megatron and are without mercy, now plead for it?! I thought you were made of sterner stuff," Optimus said.

From out of nowhere, Hot Rod blazed past the Astro Megazord towards Starscream, who was reaching towards a weapon hidden under a pile of debris. "No you don't, Starscream!" Hot Rod said while jumping on Starscream.

"Out of the way, Hot Rod," Optimus said. In the confusion, Starscream grabbed Hot Rod and held him at bay long enough for Starscream to fire three quick shots at Optimus.

"Fall! Fall!" Starscream shouted. "I would have waited an eternity for this. It's over, Prime."

Optimus gathered all of his remaining strength and rammed Starscream with a double ax-handle. "Never!" Optimus screamed. "Hot Rod, get Prime out of there," Alvin shouted. "I don't think he can take much more of this!"

"Optimus, forgive me," Hot Rod said as he and Arcee led Optimus away. "You stay out of this!" Starscream shouted, firing a shot point blank at the Astro Megazord's cockpit.

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book V:_

"_More Than Meets the Eye"_

Chapter 5

Suddenly, a strange object flew down and became stuck in the lunar surface. The object deflected Starscream's laser shot off into space.

"This isn't over, Power Rangers!" Starscream hissed before he transformed and flew over to dock with the Kerovian prototype, which flew off into space.

Alvin looked over and saw Ohranger Robo and the _TGB_ shuttle. "You made it!" Alvin exclaimed.

"_And just in time, it seems,_" the voice of Chihiro Ogino-OhGold-said. "_Thank Troy and Gabriella._"

"_Exactly, Chihiro,_" Gabriella Bolton said. The conversation was interrupted by Jason. "_Alvin, we need you to come to the remains of the Autobot listening post_," Jason said. "_Optimus is dying._"

In the still-intact medical room in the remains of the Autobot listening post, Louis and Ratchet examined Optimus Prime's broken and battered body.

"I fear the wounds are fatal," Ratchet said. Sam stood at Optimus' side. "Prime, you can't die!" he said.

"Do not grieve, Sam," Optimus said. "Soon, I shall be one with the Matrix." Optimus turned his head to where Ultra Magnus stood with Arcee.

"Ultra Magnus, it is to you, old friend, that I shall pass the Matrix of Leadership, as it was passed to me," he said.

"But, Prime, I am…just a soldier," Ultra Magnus said. "I…I'm not worthy." "Nor was I," Prime said. "But someday, the Matrix shall be used to create hope where there was none before."

Optimus opened his chest panel and withdrew the Matrix of Leadership. "Until the day…till all are one…"

The Matrix fell out of Optimus' hands. Ultra Magnus caught it, then opened his chest cavity. The Matrix was put in place, then the covering closed around it.

The lifesign displays went flat-line. Optimus fell still. His optical receptors grew dark, followed by his body growing rusty. Sam started crying, followed by Mikela.

A few hours later, the Megaship, the Ninja Megazord, the _TGB_ shuttle and Ohranger Robo were on course back for Earth after burying Optimus' remains.

In the l.v.d.b., Alvin, Brittany, Sam and Mikela stood in front of Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod and Arcee.

"What will you do now, Ultra Magnus?" Alvin said. "We three will stay with you until we can fulfill Optimus' prophecy," Ultra Magnus said. "The Matrix I now hold will someday bring hope to places where none existed before."

After dropping Sam, Mikela and Bumblebee off, Team Chipmunk traveled on to the next tour destination: Washington, D.C.

That night, Rebecca Hawkins woke up when she heard a glass breaking sound from the Navy Yard across the street from the hotel. She quickly called 911.

The next morning, Alvin woke up to a knocking on the door of his room. "_Federal agents. Let us in_," a voice called out.

Alvin tied on a robe and opened the door. "Special Agent Gibbs and Officer David, NCIS," the grey-haired man said as he and the black-haired woman showed Alvin their badges.

"Is there a problem, Special Agent Gibbs and Officer David?" Alvin said.

"A woman staying in this hotel reported a break-in last night-a Miss Hawkins," Officer David said, checking her notes. "She may have been witness to a murder."

_To be continued in_

The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VI:

"Kingdom Hearts, Part I-'Turnabout Intruder'"

_Author's Note: Due to problems beyond my control, scenes involving the characters Judy and Ron Witwicky, John Keller, Maggie Madsen, Glen Whitmann, Robert Epps and William Lennox from the 2007 _Transformers_ movie had to be deleted from this story. I will present those deleted scenes in _Lost Memories of the "Chipmunk Tour Saga,"_ a deleted scenes collection I will upload here following the completion of Book VIII. Thank you for your understanding._


End file.
